The Bachelor: Taylor Lautner
by Tessa Anne
Summary: Twenty-five women are all given a chance to find love. Part one of the "The Bachelor" story event, that no one will ever forget! Please read and review, thank you! All Human/Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

**_The Bachelor: Taylor Lautner—Jacob + OC_**

**Taylor Lautner, though very young, has been looking for love in all the wrong places. Though it is unsure of that he's ready to marry right away, but Taylor is ready to find a woman that he could spend forever with.**

**The on. Thing about Taylor that makes him different from any guy is how determine he is to find a girl that he would want to see go further down the road, especially since he's young.**

**Twenty-five women will all get a chance to fall for Taylor, as there will be cat-fights, tears, and a while lot of drama.**

**Let the fun begin!**

* * *

><p><em>Meet The Bachelor<em>

My name is Taylor Lautner, I'm twenty-two-years-old, and I hail from Michigan. When I was younger, I always wanted to be an actor, and once my dream started kicking off, my family and I moved out to California. My parents have always taught my sister and I one thing, and that is family is the most important thing in the world, and I strongly believe in that. My family made me the man who I am today, and because of their undying support, I have never felt as happy as I am now.

Being a celebrity does have its perks, and its ups-and-downs. I never thought that when I was just a kid in high school, that I would become the one guy that is everybody's fantasy. Playing the role of Jacob Black was very interesting for me, because not only did the audience get to see him change in the film, both physically and emotionally, but also the fact about how awkward it was to be shirtless in most of the films.

My life in the limelight will always be there, but the one thing that I am waiting for is the girl who will be by my side through the good and the bad. I have been known for dating a lot of women, especially costars, and now I am at a point where it should be more than just the chemistry from a script that make or break a couple, that it should be emotional feelings. I am a romantic guy who will buy his girl roses and shower her with love, and I am ready to take that step. I might not be ready to marry someone quite yet, but I am ready to find love.

If my soul mate is in one of the twenty-five women that I will be meeting soon enough, I hope that she'll accept me for who I am on the inside, and not what they have heard about or read in the tabloids.

I'm ready for the greatest adventure of my life, are you?

* * *

><p><strong>I have written stories in the past with Taylor Lautner being the star, and two of the recent stories that I did that included Taylor Lautner was "Ready for Love" and "The Bachelor: Jacob Black" (that second story may have not been technically about Taylor, but since he did play the role of Jacob, in my mind it was connected). I do have some characters that I have saved from that story, but other than that, I only have nineteen of them. Six more characters are needed, so if you would like to submit a character, please either PM me or send me a review of the submission.<strong>

**Here's how you would send a submission:**

**Female Submission Format**

**Name of Character:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation (Job):**

**Hair Color/Eye Color:**

**Ethnicity (Skintone):**

**Background Information:**

* * *

><p><strong>These are the following characters that I have so far:<strong>

**(Lulu—Guest) Roxie Blue**

**24.**

**Dance choreographer.**

**New Orleans, Louisiana.**

**French, Native American, British, and German.**

**Long Black hair w/blonde highlights and green eyes.**

**She was born in Paris, France all her life she was told she was going to be a somebody to perform. When she turn 18 she decide to go to America to perform a legacy of performing on stage as a dancer. When she got there the performance was too hard to grasp so instead of performing she decide to teach to other so they will start of legacy of dance.**

**(brankel1) Name: Jana Rivers**

**Age 22**

**Hometown: Denver, Colorado**

**Occupation: Teacher**

**Hair & eye color: Red hair & blue eyes.**

**Ethnicity: White with Irish blood.**

**Background Youngest of 6 and the only daughter of James & Beth. He's a farmer. And her mom is a housewife.**

**(Dreamcatcher94) Catherine DeLuca "Cat"**

**Age: 25**

**Occupation: Single Mother and High School Soccer Coach/Mathematics Teacher**

**Hometown: Old Town, Maine**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian (Italian/French roots)**

**Hair and Eye Color: Light Brown hair and Brown eyes**

**Background: The youngest of four girls, Cat has been through a lot growing up. She became a part of the bad crowd in her high school life, resulting in her partying, drinking, and getting herself pregnant on accident by the time that she's seventeen. After having her son Jamie, Cat grew up and decided to change for her son's sake, and went to school and finish her degree in education. Now that she has a career and loves her full-time job as a mother, Cat is ready to take a chance at love once more.**

**(Innocence and Instinct) Name of Character: Cosset Durant (French for "Little thing enduring")**

**Age: just turned 18 years old (Birthday September 13)**

**Occupation: Freshman at Washington State University (Pre-veterinary medicine major)**

**Hometown: Miami, Florida**

**Ethnicity: Cosset is Caucasian. Her father's side of the family French. Her mother's side is Irish.**

**Hair and eye color (Physical description): Cosset has long, waist length curly auburn hair. Her hair is so in between the colors rich brown and passionate red that while under the sun, her hair takes on a deep, fiery sheen. Her hair is cut in v-shaped layers, with it parted to the left side of her face. She prefers to have it in a high pony tail or in a loose braid that falls over her shoulder. Due to a genetic defect during conception, she was born with a condition of the eye called heterochromia (this condition affects the iris). Framed by short, but thick eyelashes, her eyes are a site to behold. Emerging from her pupils is an icy blue hue in the form of jagged and uneven sunbursts. Vivid jade encompasses the remainder of her iris. Cosset is a small and well-rounded young woman. She is neither rigidly slender nor overweight; she is soft and curvaceous. Measuring 5'1 when fully standing, her height is reflective of her namesake.**

**Background information: Six years after her parents met and married, Cosset was born in warm and sunny Miami, Florida. Growing up, she was predominately quiet and liked to keep to herself. She was very shy and uncomfortable around people. She would sometimes spend hours in the backyard of her beach home sketching sunsets and sunrises, the city skyline, native vegetation and the many marine and terrestrial life she would encounter. Her somewhat pale skin has a bit of a tanned complexion as a result of frequently being under the sun as a child.**

**What Cosset really loves to do though is volunteer at the local animal rescue shelter. It was there where she broke out of her shy shell and developed the love for caring for animals. Remnants of her shy past still resurface whenever she meets new people however. Her tender and sweet personality draws in many and the warmth she radiates from her caring attitude just screams blind innocence.**

**Cosset is an intellectual with a thirst for knowledge and an affinity for strange things. She loves to explore and discover new subjects. She is a bit clumsy, but coordinated enough to not trip over thin air every ten seconds. After graduating from high school early at the age of 17, she chose to go to Washington State University to pursue her dream and major in pre-veterinary medicine. She has never before been out of her home state, and she wanted to explore what lay outside of it; she especially wanted to experience the cold winters of the North. A couple of months into her first semester at the school and she's still not used to the biting cold. She misses and yearns for the warmth of her home, but she loves Washington and the program that she's in so much that she does not want to leave.**

**In her spare time, she loves to hike in the lush forests of the state. When she's not hiking in the forests, she's drawing the scenery and wildlife. She owns a Mastiff puppy that's growing quickly. Cosset loves comedy movies and supernatural romantic novels. She is currently on break and has made plans to drive approximately 500 miles to see the Pacific coast and hike in the Olympic National Park. She was originally heading to Port Angeles, but instead ended up in La Push, Washington due to a wrong turn she took while driving.**

**(brankel1) Name: Jane Volturi**

**Age: Looks 18**

**Occupation: Vampire**

**Hometown: Volturi, Italy**

**Ethnicity: white**

**Hair & eye: Blonde & red**

**Background: Has powers & has a twin brother Alec.**

**(Dreamcatcher94) Name: Vanessa Wolfe**

**Age: 21**

**Occupation: Boutique Owner of Wolfe Chic**

**Hometown: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian (Canadian/French/Russian/British roots)**

**Hair and Eye Color: Auburn Brown hair and Brown eyes**

**Background: An only child to parents Anthony and Marie Wolfe, Vanessa was always well-liked by everyone that has ever met her before. She has a passion for design, and most of all, she does a lot of charity works straight out from her own boutique. Now that she has done and has everything she could ever want, she's ready to find love and have a family of her own.**

**(Selena Rose Grey) Name: Emma Teether**

**Age: 22**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian and Cherokee Indian**

**H&E: honey brown hair and grey eyes**

**Occupation: owner of small bakery**

**Hometown: Portland, OR**

**Background info: Hobbies include cooking, reading, art. She loves the outdoors and being surrounded by the sun. Emma grew up with many siblings and also being around her family. At times she is very quiet and reserved, always watching her surroundings but get to know her and she really loves to talk and go places. She has only a few friends and currently lives alone in a small three bedroom house in her hometown. Her aspiration in life is to spread love through her food and to hopefully settle down and have a small family.**

**(Guest) Name of Character: Rae Emerson**

**Age: 24**

**Occupation: pediatrician**

**Hometown: Jacksonville FL**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Hair and Eye Color: blonde green eyes**

**Background Info: single mother with a 4 year old boy Hayden. Father mike was in the military and was killed in action before he had a chance to meet his son**

**(Dreamcatcher94) Name: Rebecca James**

**Age: 21**

**Hometown: Tulsa, Oklahoma**

**Occupation: Education Student and Professional NFL Cheerleader (Raiders)**

**Hair Color/Eye Color: Brown Hair and Brown Eyes**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian (British/Australian/Portuguese/Russian roots)**

**Background Information: Rebecca was raised in a family of four children, all being girls, and as the youngest child, sometimes it's hard to be noticed by anyone in her family. Rebecca wanted more in life, and she decided to pursue her dreams to get a masters in teaching, but she also likes to have fun. Not only is she a college student, but she's also a professional cheerleader for the Raiders football team. The only thing missing in her life is the guy that she's ready to say the words "I love you."**

**(sugarxxx) Name: Estrella (Spanish for star) friends call her Ella) Williams**

**Age: 18**

**Skin Tone: light brown skin like Jacobs from the movie (breaking dawn )**

**Hometown: Washington**

**Occupation: receptionist for children's parties**

**Hair Color: golden brown**

**Eye Color: hazel**

**Ethnicity: British / Spanish**

**Background info :parents got together in secret and had a child they could not look after the child because their family's did not approve and they sent her to Washington to a children's home where she has lived all her life now she is of age she has lived by herself and has a nice little life and she is interested in all types of boys but is shy to ask wants to be reunited with her parents and family has a dog debo random bit of info) and she wants to work in a children's home once she finishes her college degree**

**(I love power rangers7135) Elizabeth Audrey strong**

**Age 16**

**She is a gymnast**

**Her dad is Quileute and met her mom in Alaska anchorage. They live in anchorage Alaska till she found out she is a werewolf**

**(Dreamcatcher94) Name: Genevieve Rodriguez**

**Age: 19**

**Hometown: Los Angeles, California**

**Occupation: Socialite**

**Hair Color/Eye Color: Black Hair and Brown Eyes**

**Ethnicity: Hispanic (Portuguese/Columbian)**

**Background Information: The only child of very wealthy and successful parents who own a large chain of hotels, Genevieve wanted everything, and more, and in order for her to get that, she needs to win the guy!**

**(Kelly G) Alexis King.**

**23.**

**Orlando, Florida.**

**Singer/rapper.**

**Red head/hazel.**

**British, Scottish, and Canadian.**

**In Rome, Italy her father and mother wanted her to become a professional opera singer just like her knew that opera wasn't right for her, but at age 11 she heard a rapper while listening to the radio and since then she knew that instead of being an opera singer, she wanted to be a rapper instead .So when she was 15 she got plane ticket to go to Orlando, Florida without her parents knowing she was leaving. When she got there she knew at the beginning it would be tough, but she is living the dream. As of right now she will able to record her single in a few weeks and her parents are proud of her because she is following her dream**

**(Dreamcatcher94) Name: Kelly Moore**

**Age: 20**

**Hometown: Cedar Falls, Iowa**

**Occupation: Creative Writing Student**

**Hair Color/Eye Color: Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian (Southern roots with German blood)**

**Background Information: Kelly is the only child of farmers, but she lives in the city now that she's in college. Kelly has lived her life out on the prairie like her favorite novel called "Little House on the Prairie" that she used to read when she was younger. Now that she's getting an Creative Writing degree and is working hard on writing some new stories already, Kelly is more than ready to take a chance at love**

**(steffy17) Stephanie**

**24**

**writer**

**New York**

**Latina**

**short brown hair green big eyes**

**Stephanie has fought all his life for having confidence in itself, has the obsession combing her hair too much, she love her work, he is a person who loves puppies and snow, lives in an apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, she dreams of find a man who wants for herself not for the money from their parents.**

**(G-Reader) Full Name: Penelope Jean "Penny" Valentino**

**Age: 25**

**Occupation: High School Spanish Teacher**

**Hometown: Verona, Italy**

**Ethnicity: Italian, Cuban, Spanish, Irish, Mexican. (Not sure if this is what ethnicity is).**

**Hair: long, thick, really dark brown (looks black from far away)**

**Eyes: big, sea green, long eye lashes.**

**Background info: She was born and raised in Verona, Italy and moved to The United States when she was 17. She lives in Seattle, Washington and works as a Spanish teacher for a high school. She has one dog (a Chocolate Labrador) named Juliet. She can speak fluent Spanish, Cuban, Mexican, Italian and English, but has an accent. She can also cook many Italian, Cuban, Mexican, Spanish, and Irish foods, and like spicy food. She love kids and hopes to have a big family one day.**

**(Kld538) Jessica**

**Nanny/ former model**

**American**

**Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes**

**Living in Beverly Hills**

**29 years old**

**(brankel1) Name: Liz Reynolds**

**Age: 22**

**Hometown: Detroit, Michigan**

**Occupation: Singer**

**Hair & eye color: Black & blue**

**Ethnicity: White**

**Background: She is one of seven kids of Brian & Karen. She is their fifth child. She has four brothers & two sisters. She plays the guitar her dad taught her how & also to sing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Bachelor: Taylor Lautner—Jacob + OC_**

**Taylor Lautner, though very young, has been looking for love in all the wrong places. Though it is unsure of that he's ready to marry right away, but Taylor is ready to find a woman that he could spend forever with.**

**The on. Thing about Taylor that makes him different from any guy is how determine he is to find a girl that he would want to see go further down the road, especially since he's young.**

**Twenty-five women will all get a chance to fall for Taylor, as there will be cat-fights, tears, and a while lot of drama.**

**Let the fun begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the first chapter, and though I am still waiting to see if anyone's interested in submitting some OC's, as I am still working on creating some more, I wanted to update and give you guys another chapter. In this one, I will introduce some of the women that I have already had submitted a little while ago and introduce some of them.<strong>

**If you have not yet sent a female character submission, please see the format at the bottom of the page!**

**Thank you very much and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

><p><em>Meet Some of the Women<em>

_Jana Rivers, a twenty-two-year-old Teacher from Denver, Colorado_

Hi, my name is Jana, and I'm from Denver. I lived a pretty simple life; raised on a farm and being the youngest of six children. My parents have taught me a lot about simplicity and having that feeling of homeliness in your life. Being raised on a farmland definitely helped me understand more about myself as a human being and as a mature, young woman. I learned a lot about myself from my parents and I am forever grateful for how caring and compassionate they were, and I saw the love that they had for one another.

I am the youngest child in my family, and when it comes to relationships, it was hard to be in one without my family's approval of the guy. They were all concern for me because I was the youngest in the family, and they're looking out for me. I understand their concerns, but now that I am going through this, I want them to know that no matter what happens, this is the best thing for me to do.

* * *

><p><em>Cosset Durant, an eighteen-year-old Pre-Veterinary Medical Student from Miami, Florida<em>

My name is Cosset, I am eighteen-years-old, and I am a pre-veterinary med student. I was born in sunny Miami, but moved to Washington to go to school, and honestly, I enjoy life. When I was younger, I was the kind of child who was very shy and afraid to be around people, whether I knew them or I didn't.

Taking care of others, especially animals are a passion of mines, and because of that, I have wanted nothing more than to work as a veterinarian and taking care of animals. It was difficult leaving behind everything that I knew, but I was happy with my decision to coming to Washington and going to school. The only thing that I left was my family; no boyfriends or anything like that.

I am ready to find love though, even though I am young...and I hope that I will find it in the bachelor when I meet him.

* * *

><p><em>Emma Teether, a twenty-two-year-old Bakery Owner from Portland, Oregon<em>

Hey, I'm Emma, and I'm from Portland, Oregon. I grew up in a large family, but unlike all of my siblings, I was more quiet and reserved than anyone else. It's rare for me to connect with someone sometimes, but I think it's because if I don't know you well enough, I come off as quiet and probably won't say much until there's some similar hobbies, or that we get along pretty well.

When it came to baking, that became a huge part of my life, and from that, I started my bakery. Many people have said that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and that is actually true in my life. Ever since I started the bakery, I've started to notice that a lot of guys have started asking me out, but I knew on a personal level that they wanted more than getting to know each other on an intellectual level, and that's not who I am to those guys.

I want to start a family like my parents raised my siblings and I, and I want the love that they have for one another. I hope that I will find my true love, and if he's in that room when I meet him on the first night, then I will be the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Rae Emerson, a twenty-four-year-old Pediatrician from Jacksonville, Florida<em>

Hello, my name is Rae, and I am a pediatrician from Jacksonville, Florida. I am very young to be a doctor, but in my family, helping others is what our lives are all about, and I am proud to be where I am. There's been hardships, yes, but it made me who I am now.

Living in Florida has been a wonderful experience for me growing up, but even being there makes it a lot harder for me than it already is. I was engaged to my college sweetheart who was in the military about four years ago. Mike and I thought that we would be together forever, and when he signed up to be in the military, it made me so upset and so angry that I just wanted to knock some sense into him. But, I couldn't stop Mike from doing what he feels is a wonderful place in his life, and I had no choice but to oblige.

When he was sent off to Afghanistan, I kept on praying and hoping that he's going to come home in a few months...until I got the letter from his general. He was killed in action, and I thought that I was all alone and that I would never love again, but I didn't realize that when of Mike's death that I was pregnant. It's been four years since Mike's death, and I ended up giving birth to our son Hayden, who looks so much like his dad.

It does break my heart that my little boy will never see his father again, and it took me a while to move past it. Now that I am at a place in my life where I am ready to find love and to have a happy ending once more...and to give my son a father that he needs and deserves more than anything else. Mike will always have a special place in my heart, and I am forever grateful for what he's done for me and for our son, but now it's my turn to start over again...and that is to see if I can love again.

* * *

><p><em>Estrella "Ella" Williams, an eighteen-year-old Receptionist from Seattle, Washington<em>

Hola, my name is Estrella Williams, but you can call me Ella. My life has been a very difficult one, and believe me when I say that some people have looked at me in a completely different way once I tell them my story. My parents had a forbidden love story that happened, and when they ended up getting pregnant with me, everything changed. Both sides of the families didn't approve of the relationship, and once I was born, they placed me in a children's home, where I've spent most of my life there up until now.

Though a lot of kids whom were either giving up willingly or were placed there because of their parents' demise would say that they've hated their lives in a children's home, I actually loved it. I've made many friends, and the people who cared for us felt like parents to me when I needed them in certain moments in my life, and I am forever grateful for them. Would I want to know if my parents are alive, maybe. Would I try to reunite with them, I'm not sure. The only thing that matters is that I am at a point in my life where I have accepted faith and started to move forward.

I am young, going to college, working to pay off tuitions before I can finally work in a children's home as well, but I have searched for one thing my entire life: love. I'm going to take a leap of faith, and I am ready to meet the bachelor and for us to fall in love...

* * *

><p><em>Alexis King, a twenty-three-year-old SingerRapper from Orlando, Florida_

Hi, I'm Alexis and I am a singer and rapper from Florida. I was born in Rome, Italy before I moved to the States, and it was hard living in a foreign country in my younger life. My parents were both professional opera singers, and they travel quite often, and they even hoped that I would become an opera singer as well. In my mind and in my heart, I knew that doing opera would not be my calling. When I realized, after listing to a song that was rapped I wanted to be a rapper, my parents were against the idea.

I've made a few bad choices by the time I was fifteen when I ran away and came to Orlando (where I live now), and it was a tough transition. Yet, I never backed down, and I kept on going, and now I'm successful...and my parents are very proud of me, even though they were not pleased with how I went about it. The only thing that they wanted was for me to be happy and to live my dream, and that's exactly what I did!

Now that I have already done my career part, I am now ready to go for my love part...and I hope that it will be the bachelor!

* * *

><p><strong>I have written stories in the past with Taylor Lautner being the star, and two of the recent stories that I did that included Taylor Lautner was "Ready for Love" and "The Bachelor: Jacob Black" (that second story may have not been technically about Taylor, but since he did play the role of Jacob, in my mind it was connected). I do have some characters that I have saved from that story, but other than that, I only have nineteen of them. Six more characters are needed, so if you would like to submit a character, please either PM me or send me a review of the submission.<strong>

**Also, if you like Taylor Lautner...and even Kellan Lutz (who plays Emmett in this movie collection), please check out "The Bachelor: Kellan Lutz" and help me out with some submissions as well please. There's only eight more spots left in that story, and I could use a lot of help and support!**

**Here's how you would send a submission:**

**Female Submission Format**

**Name of Character:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation (Job):**

**Hair Color/Eye Color:**

**Ethnicity (Skintone):**

**Background Information:**


	3. Important Message, Please Read!

A Letter for my Fellow Readers, Writers, and Friends here on Fanfiction,

I am now in a bit of a struggle at this time for many reasons, which is probably why I may not be able to write as often as I would like to. I have recently transferred from Community College to a Four-Year School, and regardless of any transitions to a new school, there is always bound to be trouble, but in my case, I truly am struggling.

I was born hard of hearing, and for a long time, I have always had trouble in school, especially when I was taken out of self-contained classes and placed into mainstreamed when I entered fourth grade. I have always had a hard time doing assignments and tests and the occasional quizzes, because there were times where I didn't understand what I was being asked to do, and I was always a visual learner growing up. My hearing loss is a hereditary trait, and I have worn hearing aids since I was only four, and I still do wear them. Not only that, but what I learned, and never really identified myself with, was that when I was first tested when I was younger was that I was diagnosed with PDD (Pervasive Developmental Delay), but then it quickly changed to Multiple Disabilities, including Learning Disability. I never really know why I was diagnosed with this, and I never really accepted it, and now that there's still a possibility that I do have a form of Learning Disability, I'm beginning to realize that I am truly struggling more than I should be.

Now that I am in a four-year college, and the workload is a lot more than what I have ever imagined, my grades are beginning to suffer. The assignments that I am given seems to be fine and I can have them completed on time and easily, especially when I speak to my professors, but when it comes to exams and quizzes, my grades are now lower than they should be. Originally, I thought that I could just use the things that would be beneficial for my hearing loss, but as I am receiving my grades for my exams and quizzes, I'm beginning to wish that I should have asked for extra time on the exams, instead of becoming frustrated with myself (which is making me not enjoy college as much, and leading me to start hating every moment of it because I'm not doing as well as I should).

So, with that, since it is my first semester at George Mason, I wanted to put all of my dedication into my school work, and that I will be getting tested to see if I truly do have a learning disability that is rendering me from being able to excel in my academic life. It's been a struggle for me now that I am a Junior in college, and that I am trying very hard to do well, and I get frustrated very easily if I do not understand what I am asked to do, or that I'm too stubborn to ask, but I truly do need help if I want to become a teacher (which is my dream for such a long time, even when I had moments of changing my mind from time to time.

I hope that you will understand that I will try my best to write, but since my grades are suffering, as am I with my frustration during this probably emotional time period for me with a lot of other things going on in my life, I may not have enough time to write as much as I would like to. The semester does not end until December 17th, and I do not return for Spring Semester until January 20th, so hopefully I will be able to write more often during that time, but for now, just know that my reason why I'm not writing is because I am trying to get things in order and I am hoping to do better this time around, now that I am a Mason student.

I will be still trying to update on the stories that I still have posted thus far, but I am also brainstorming with some new ones as well (which won't be posted anytime soon). These are the ideas that I have, and if you have any comments before anything is set in stone, please let me know. I would really like some inputs and insights into what other readers may think about some of the new stories that I may post later on, and even the stories that I have posted thus far.

* * *

><p>The Twilight Saga Collection:<p>

**_The Parent Trap (AH/AU)_**

**Janessa Black and Arabella Cullen, both coming from two different worlds, ends up going to the same summer camp during one summer. Though both girls were looking for some fun and making new friends, the two complete opposites ended up clashing on and off.**

**After one fight that led them to be placed under isolation with each other, they realized how much they have in common, especially when they learned that their parents, a wealthy car-building company owner Jacob Black and a well-known singer and pianist prodigy Renesmee Cullen were connected.**

**Trying to learn more about their parents' history leads to not only traveling back in time, but also to discover that they are both closer than they think? **

**Even though their parents decided to never see each other again for a long time, the girls and the help of their respected families will try their best to make sure that their parents see that they're meant to be together...even if they have to do something as hilarious as embarrassing Jacob's current girlfriend.**

**_Earth (A Five-Part Saga Collection)_**

**Angela Weber was always the goody-two-shoe type of girl growing up in a small town like Forks, especially when her father is a Lutheran minister an is well-liked. For Angela, trying to fit in somewhere even though she's a soft-spoken type, but even fitting in is the least of her problems.**

**As Angela gets older, she started to notice that something was different about her. Wherever she goes, it almost feel like the earth is moving to follow her, and it doesn't make sense. To discover that her mother was one of the Five Guardians of the Hearth...and that she, herself would be the next guardian was all too surreal.**

**Can Angela handle magic and extensive training while going to school and trying to shed out of her good reputation to be a bit more rebellious?**

_**The Siren**_

**Renesmee Cullen, a beautiful new girl who moved into a new town for her life to start over. She hoped that going to high school, instead of being homeschooled by her parents would help her grow, but when she started her first day at Forks High School, Renesmee quickly realized why her parents, especially her mother were trying to keep her away. **

**Nearly every single guy in her school (even some of the teachers) wanted her in a lustful way, and it terrified her. Renesmee never understood why, until her mother told her about her lineage from her maternal side: the curse of "The Siren." For over hundreds of years, Renesmee's maternal ancestors were cursed with being a siren, thus making them irresistible to all men, that even when they do marry, the marriages never last for longer than some would say. It explains a lot to her why her maternal grandmother has remarried more than once after leaving her maternal grandfather for his protection...and why her mother keeps distancing herself from her father to save his life.**

**Renesmee vows to never fall in love, but unfortunately she does...with three very different guys: Jacob Black (the high school's best quarterback and all-around nice and popular guy), Alec Volturi (the high school's class president whom is loved and hated by practically everybody), and Nahuel Moreno (the high school's debate team leader who's also a sweet, sexy foreign exchange student from Brazil). Not only does she have to find a way to break the curse, but she also has to face a decision and choose between the three guys that she truly genuinely likes.**

**Will Renesmee ever break the curse, or will it be too late?**

_**Prince of Wolves**_

**Embry Call, known as the bastard child from the people on the reservation he grew up on, never felt like he belonged anywhere. For so long, he's been trying to define himself as other than "the bastard," but no matter how hard he tried, he was never able to figure himself out. **

**One day, one of Embry's best friends, Jacob Black, receives a summon to compete out in a land far from home...for the hand of a girl stated to be "The Princess of Wolves." Jacob is unable to compete, given that he imprinted on Renesmee Cullen and already claims her as his alpha female, and his Beta Leah Clearwater is the only female and she was not allowed to take part. So, Embry made the decision to take Jacob's place and try to compete for the hand of the princess. **

**When they arrived to what appears to be an abandoned castle in Scotland, Embry never imagined that when he met the Princess Rosalina Lyell would end up being his imprint...and that he would meet his biological father, and the surprise of how he's related to one of his pack brothers makes it even more interesting.**

**Embry thought that things wouldn't get crazier after that, but when it comes down to him having to chose between the life he could have that could save him, or the life where he's an outsider, it makes it all harder for him to go to one place where he truly belongs in another. **

**What will Embry do?**

_**My Vow to You**_

**Embry Call was happily married to his soul mate, Christa Hampton, and they've been together for almost ten years. Embry and Christa have had their ups and downs over the years, but their love for one another never changed; just grew exponentially.**

**One night, when Embry is waiting for his wife to come home from visiting some friends, she never came. Hours later, he received a call from the hospital saying that his wife is in Intensive Care.**

**Days went by and when his wife finally woke up, her memories of her life, including him were wiped away. Some would have believed that he would give up on her once her memories were gone, but Embry started fighting for her.**

**Will Christa ever remember her husband? Or will he be too late to help her come back?**

_**My Eternal Flame**_

**Jacob Black has been through a lot when Bella Swan turned him down for someone else, and for a while, he even consider killing himself. Jacob's father Billy, after watching his son be in anguish for far too long, made a suggestion to him to go volunteer at Forks General, at least to get his mind off of things.**

**Volunteering at a hospital where a vampire doctor who's adopted son is with the girl of his dream seemed like a death sentence, but meeting his imprint changed everything.**

**Sara Fernandez has always been in and out of the hospital for most of her life, battling a few forms of cancer and renal failure for as long as she could remember (some that she's had more diagnoses that caused her to be hospitalized almost for three years on and off). The length that she goes through every single day as a patient undergoing infusion therapy, dialysis, and even chemotherapy and radiation, people would assume that it would bring her down, but it hasn't yet.**

**For Sara, optimism is the only thing that's making her forget about what's really happening to her...and that is she has a form of terminal cancer, and she only has up to six months to live. As Jacob starts to spend some time with Sara, he finds himself instantly falling for her and forgetting all about Bella...but learning that his imprint only has months to live, he will stop at nothing to make sure she lives. **

**Will Jacob ever have a happy ending? Or will the loss of his imprint be far too great than either the loss of his first love, or the loss of his beloved mother?**

_**Marry Me?**_

**Annalise Montgomery has lived her whole life trying to meet up to her family's expectations, especially her mother's. Being the youngest of seven girls, all of whom are already married and starting families right away, it makes things even more difficult for her to just be herself. Hoping to forget all about her disagreements with her mother, Annalise decided to go out to a bar with some friends and drink away her sorrows. The next day, Annalise wakes up to not only a room that she knows isn't hers, but she wakes up next to a guy she doesn't even know, and finds a ring on her wedding finger.**

**Embry Call, though never was drunk the night he met Annalise, but the connection that he felt with her was undeniable, and he didn't even imprinted on her. How he ended up getting married to her was on a whim, but in reality, he was hoping that maybe all the anger he felt and the pain and rejections from his pack brothers and even his mother would subside if he married someone who could mend his heart again.**

**Annalise wants to get an annulment, but Embry thinks they should stick it out. As they both spend the next few months trying to handle living together, seeing a marriage counselor, and even dealing with their families and friends' constant questions about why they got married and how it happen, they start falling for one another, but as secrets start to rise above the surface...and even exes comes into play, drama ensues.**

**Will Embry and Annalise make their marriage work like Embry thinks it will? Or will they go their separate ways, like Annalise wants to have happen?**

* * *

><p>For Reign Collection:<p>

_**Twisted Faith**_

**Natalia Bolshvoski-Hayes has always had a fascination for history, and she made it a passion. Spending her summer on an internship in France, Natalia went exploring through the castle that was where Mary, Queen of Scots and Francis, the Dauphin of France used to grow up in, and as she was exploring, Natalia found a secret passageway, where a girl with a marred face beckoned for her to follow. What Natalia didn't realize was that she was transported back in time, where Francis and Mary would meet again for the first time in years.**

**As Natalia had to now act as part of the French society women in order for her to stay alive in this time so that she could return back to her time, but to have not just one encounter with Francis, but another with Bash, the bastard child of Francis's father by his sole mistress Diane. Natalia thought that it would be best to not bother falling for any of the men that would force her to stay, but love is too powerful for her to overcome it.**

**Since Natalia was unable to go anywhere for the time being, she now has to choose. Should she chose Francis, a young prince destined to be King of France and is already betrothed to Mary? Or should she chose Bash, a strapping young man born with no title but has had his share of women?**

* * *

><p>For The White Queen Collection:<p>

_**The Black Rose**_

**Juliette Woodley was born in present-day Alexandria, Virginia into a middle-class family that has always been fascinated with history, especially about the English monarchs. Traveling to Europe is one thing, but to fall into a world where women played a vital role in the famous and infamous Civil War of brothers versus brothers called "War of the Roses," is something that seems almost unbelievable. **

**Juliette thought that she would just simply stay out-of-the-way and just let nature takes it course during the battle, but when she falls quickly for the man who created a new dynasty after eliminating the last English monarch before him, a man known as Henry Tudor, father of the equally famous/infamous Henry VIII...the story quickly starts to change when it should stay the same.**

**Juliette tries to put history back on track, but no matter how hard she tries, it causes a lot of strife between her and the three other powerful women: Elizabeth Woodville, Edward of York's wife; Anne Neville, Richard the III's bride and Warwick's youngest daughter; and Margaret Beauchamp, Henry's mother. Question is, can Juliette make things right?**

**Better yet, can Juliette find her way back home, or will be stuck in the past forever while vying for the heart of a man who could never be hers?**

* * *

><p>For The Tudors Collection:<p>

_**The Tudor Bride**_

**Edward Tudor, only son of King Henry VIII by his third wife Jane Seymour, became King of England at the age of nine. Most of the kingdom's faith was supposed to be in his hands, but instead it ended in the hand of his uncle, Edward Seymour, for some time until he was of age to rule the kingdom with all of his power and might. As he enter the age of having to marry a woman of noble birth, Edward meets a woman who challenges him every single way possible.**

**Bridget Wentworth, born into a family of nobility and honor never wanted to marry right away. In fact, she wanted to see the world and to be simply live a life as a regular human being. Being one of the beautiful and intelligent women in the Court of the Edwardian Era should have allowed her to blend in and to do whatever she wanted, but when the King finds her intriguing and suitable, Bridget wants nothing more than to be free from the arrangement for marriage.**

**Edward is in need of a Queen, and Bridget is a woman who could fit that position to protect her family and to make sure they receive higher noble titles for them. Yet as completely different as these two are, they seem to bring out the best in one another, and eventually they start to fall in love. **

**Can Bridget and Edward be able to bring England into an age of glory and honor, or will their love-hate relationship get in the way?**

* * *

><p>I thank you again for your wonderful and never-ending support through everything, because you have all been there for me from the beginning, and even when new ones came around, I am forever grateful for your kind words and gracious advice (even when some are a bit mean, but I know that some of you mean well and just want to help me improve in my writing skills).<p>

I also want to say that I am also a fellow reader, and have loved many stories on here that have made my day when I felt down during my transition into Mason from NOVA. I have loved many of the stories that I have read on here, and I have several favorite authors whom always answer my questions with the stories that they have written. Such wonderful pieces have been made, and I am grateful that I have the stories being a part of my support in a way that lets me know that everything will be better in the end.

If you have any questions or concerns regarding with any of the story ideas that I have mentioned above, or about the stories that are already posted on my page, please either PM or send me a review and I will answer as much as I can.

Thank you very much and happy reading to everyone!

Yours truly, Dreamcatcher94 (P. S., my pen name may soon change later on, but for now it's still Dreamcatcher94)


End file.
